freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Snee-Oosh
Snee Oosh Inc Nicknames: "Creepy Chorus of Doom", "Snee-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH", "Totem Pole Bird", "The Weird/Scary logo at the end of Hey Arnold!" On a brown background, we see a yellow circle with a totem pole bird covered with weird looking intricate tribal patterns and markings inside of the circle. On the bottom we see the words "SNEE-OOSH INC." displayed in brown logs. Seen on Hey Arnold! ''(1996-2004), the Cartoon Network pilot ''Party Wagon ''(2004), and more recently, ''Ready Jet Go! ''on PBS Kids (2016-) and the tex critter show on rtejr 2016- Variants: # (1996-1998) On early episodes of ''Hey Arnold!, the brown background is a bit lighter and the totem pole bird doesn't look as freaky. On the top of the totem pole bird are the words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" written in the Hey Arnold! font. However, on episodes of Hey Arnold! from 1997 to 2004, (as seen on the DVD sets of Hey Arnold! released exclusively from Shout! Factory), the logo seen at the end is identical to the logo used in the following variant, except we have the end theme of the show playing in the background and not a creepy chorus. SFX: None. Music/Sound: The end theme of the show. However, a creepy chorus sings the company name, followed by a gong/flute section that carries to Nickelodeon or Nickelodeon Productions. Scare Factor: None, although the totem pole bird may weird some people out. Availability: As of October 2015, this logo is rare, and can only be found on the season sets of Hey Arnold! due to an editing error on the split screen credits for the new 1990s programming block The Splat on TeenNick. Instead of the Snee Oosh logo, we have the Klasky Csupo "Splaat" logo instead. Note that this error is identical to the error that occurred after the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Wet Painters/Krusty krab Training Video" that appeared from 2002-2006, when Nickelodeon finally fixed the error. As of the date of this writing (May 2nd, 2016) the error is still not fixed. 2. (1998-2004) In this variant we have the same logo, only the background light is dimmed and instead of the end theme of the show we have a creepy chorus (similar to a barbershop quartet) singing "SNEE-OOOOOOOOOSH!" followed by a weird gong/flute sound that plays over the Nickelodeon logo. SFX: None. Music/Sound: The creepy chorus singing "SNEE-OOOOOOOOSH!" and the gong/flute sound. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. It depends on how you feel about the logo. While some may find the voices calming, others may find it odd, jarring, and frightening. Availability: Extinct. This variant has not appeared since an airing of Hey Arnold! ''on the original ''The 90s Are All That The Ready Jet Go! variant is None, due to just being the still image and the Ready Jet Go! theme song. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom S Category:Taken From "Hey Arnold!" Category:Logos That Scared Stephen Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That Scared Pickleboy Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare PC Guy Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare big ape Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts